Guardian of Space
by DrakenGuard54
Summary: Space is corrupting, falling and flying in and out of its self at the same time and yet unnoticed, unseen except for a being who was blasted into this world, this realm, this reality. This being is the only thing able to help continue the everything and nothingness of reality. So come now, and see what is to be. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Guardian of Space

A Dark-Hunters Fan Fiction

Leave your opinion, I insist on it. Any ideas or criticism is accepted, just don't Flame pls.

"W-Where am I? Who am I?" said a being, not of this existence, or of this realm. "what is my purpose?"

"Your Purpose is to help me in the future from this point in time, Timorral" said a being known by the Timorral.

"You, you, I know you, you are Sav-" the Timorral was cut off by the unknown being.

"You have no need to call me by name, just the need to know that you will help me in the future from your point in time."

"I **WILL, **and I AM, I AM TYRALL!" roared the Timorral, the Guardian of Space!

Author note: Please do leave a review if you have an idea or suggestion for this story. Thank you for reading, DrackenGuard54


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian of Space chapter 2

Writers Note: this fan fiction set after the book after bad moon rising, I just wish I could remember the name of it, and about 5 years later so (possible spoiler) I might have child or two of Fang and Aimee in it as well as others, this is why I don't include names in the description. That is all, so enjoy and leave a review, it will help.

"I wonder why I have to be in the form of a human?" wondered quietly aloud Tyrall "Especially since I'm going to a place owned by a group of were-bears? And what was it called? Sanctuary maybe?"

"What did ya say friend?" said a biker near Tyrall "did you say Sanctuary? It's just down the street if that's where you're headed, but you don't seem to be one who would fit into a crowd like them, so ya know."

"Thank you for the info man, but I assure you I can hold my own against a bear." Said Tyrall absently

"A bear is a good example for them Peltiers, especially that Fang." The biker said

"I know" and Tyrall briskly walked off toward the bar. Just a minute later a car sped on by showing no signs of slowing. And yet it abruptly stopped.

People around the scene just watched in frozen disbelief of what looked like a car crashing in the middle of the street against nothing.

"What is wrong with you man!" said a tall man in black angrily "You can't do things like that in public!"

"Well I'm sorry your furriness! But I was about to get RAN OVER! What else was I supposed to do!" said Tyrall

Fang said "shut up, you-"but he was cut off by a young woman coming into the room "Fang! That is the being that Savitar told us would be coming! Stop shouting at him or I'll roast you!" said Amy.

"So you are the Bear that Savitarius told me about" said Tyrall in a tone of great respect "I am Tyrall Dramarus, it is an honor to meet you."

Fang glared at Tyrall with great distrust obvious in his eyes "are you sure Amy? Savitar didn't tell us anything about him but that he'll be here to "keep the balance" whatever that means."

"He is, Fang, I can sense it and I can sense he is not of this world as well." Said Amy "I trust that you won't harm us for if Savitar wanted us dead, he would have destroyed us already."

"That is true Amy; I would not harm you, your family, your friends, or clientele without a good reason. If, say one of the types that I just listed attacked me, and the identification of what I would consider an attack is with a sword or a weapon in that category, I would then attempt to incapacitate them to the best of my powers, and I mean "to the best of my powers" as I'll try not to tear them apart while holding them. If they can't be held with my powers, then I will attempt to reason with them, and hopefully convince them that fighting me is not good for their health. And if that won't work, I'll try to knock them out. If all else fails, THEN I'll kill them."

"However, I believe that your family will trust you and possibly Fang that if you tell them that I'm not here to harm them unless forced to." Said Tyrall

"And I will elaborate as to why they possibly will listen to Fang." Said Tyrall before Fang spoke "Fang is a wolf and your family Amy, are bears. Bears don't listen to wolves and vice versa. But if you say I'm safe and Fang backs you on it, that I am confident that he will, they will believe and trust you, good?"

Fang and Amy looked surprised at the being in front of themselves knowledge; it was like he knew Were-Hunter bears and wolves like he had lived with them.

"Where I came from, there are tribes of my people and the bear and wolf Were-Hunters are just like my tribe I was born in, two different tribes that combined to strengthen themselves" Tyrall said

"And what exactly are you?" Fang asked

"I am something that is not of this existence or plane. So don't worry about what I was, worry about what I signify, **I am.**"

End of chapter 2

Please leave a review if you can, I will accept good and bad critic, and it will help. And if you have an idea, don't be afraid to tell me. And if you are curious about when this was set in the series, this is set after the next book after bad moon rising, (Spoiler alert) the one about one of the Peltiers bears getting mated to a dark-huntress. Bye all and the next one will come out in a few weeks, when I finish it. I'm mainly taking that long to see if I'll get some reviews at all. Bye!


End file.
